Sparks Fly
by TashaTBHx
Summary: Edward has loved Bella since he can remember. She's taken though. When he confesses his love for her, will she return it or throw it away? AU. Inspired by Sparks Fly - Taylor Swift


Sparks Fly

**Words: 1,684  
>Pairing: Edward and Bella<br>Rating: M  
>Song: Sparks Fly.<br>Summary: Edward has loved Bella since he can remember. She's taken though. When he confesses his love for her, will she return it or throw it away? AU.**

**I'm 5'3" and the youngest of three. I don't look/talk/write/live like Stephenie Meyer or Taylor Swift, so odds are, I'm not them. Which means, unfortunately, I own neither the characters or the song.**

* * *

><p>Hihi. I know I've been absent from the fic world for a while now, but I'm writing a small little doodaa. It'll be about 15 chapters long, but it'll be a while before I post, hence this little doodaa to keep all you favouriters with me.<p>

Have I mentioned how much I truly adore xNimC? No? Oh, well, I love her pretty darn much. She has maaaad betaing skills, and she stops be from being so damn British. And she helped pick the lemons… And I love her.

* * *

><p>I sat by the open window and watched the wind blowing through the trees, watched the leaves dance around each other.<p>

Any other day I'd be calling myself a melodramatic prick. Not today. Today I watched them and reminisced.

Today would be the second day on my list of favorites.

I would never forget the first.

It all started in _our_ meadow.

_It was spring and all the wildflowers had blossomed, which when mixed with the tinkling music of the stream nearby and the hot afternoon sun, made the meadow seem like some kind of fairytale place._

_The meadow was very beautiful, but it paled in comparison to her. My eyes traced the shape of her face, which was painted amber by the sun, shining high in the noon sky – a rare miracle. Her eyes were the most intoxicating chocolate brown, which matched her long wavy hair. She wore no makeup, and she__didn't need to. Her skin was a translucent pale color with a hint of pink on her cheeks. The pink turned to crimson when she noticed my observations._

"_Have I got something on my face?" she joked._

_Bella Swan and I had been best friends for 3 years now and I'd been in love with her for 2 and a half. That was my biggest secret. One she would never know._

"_Uh… I– nope. Nothing," I stammered. I felt my cheeks flush slightly, embarrassed that she caught me. "I'm just wondering if you truly know how stunning you are."_

_At that point I wanted to sink into the ground I stood on, until her cheeks turned a deeper crimson – it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen._

"_I don't think I am, but thanks," she said with a shy smile._

_I knew Jacob never said anything like that to her. Sometimes I wondered if he even had an inkling of how lucky he was to have a girlfriend like Bella._

_Bella walked forward and sat gracefully – surprisingly, considering how much of a klutz she was – on the ground and beckoned for me to join her. I lay back next to her, and she curled against my side with her head on my chest. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and held her to my body. I never wanted to move from that moment. Everything was perfect. But the next words she uttered ruined it._

"_So, what's wrong?"_

"_Ugh. I was dreading that question. I don't even fucking know. I just feel so alone. Emmett now has Rosalie, and Alice has Jasper. I'm the only single person in my whole household. And the one girl I think I love is taken by some jackass. Fuck my life, eh?" It was so easy to admit all of this to Bella, even if I could never admit that it was her I loved._

"_Oh honey, you're not alone. I'm always here. Don't forget that. I love you, you know that, right?" She comforted me, her fingers tracing circles on my stomach._

"_I love you, too," I whispered passionately, hoping she'd understand that I actually meant it._

"_So, who's this girl you like, then? I doubt she'd be good enough for you, anyway." I could hear the smile in her voice, but I could also hear the burning curiosity and another emotion I hoped was jealousy._

"_She's too good for me. We have the same habits, the same hobbies, the same interests. And she's with this asshole who__doesn't really care about her. I bet he__doesn't even know that in the sun, her hair has a slight red tint to it, or that she's read all the classic novels, or that she's more mature after having to take care of her mother emotionally, and her father's well-being. Or that her middle name is Marie. Or that she was born on Tuesday, the 13__th__of September 1989 in Forks Hospital. Or that her parents got married in Vegas. Or that she__didn't have many friends in Phoenix. Or that's she's unbelievably clumsy. I doubt he even knows how fucking lucky he is to have her in his worthless life." I took a big gulp of air to calm myself._

_Everything was silent for an eternity, apart from the musical stream, our breathing and the beating of our hearts, synchronized to beat together, almost as if it was fate._

_She sat up awkwardly, as if her balance was worse off with the overload of such information. She stared into my eyes for a while. The look on her face confused me. It was almost as if she thought she could see deep down into my soul._

_After a while she exhaled a huge gust of air, and her tongue ran over her lips. I knew from that moment that this was really happening. I had hurled myself out of the frying pan. It was time to face the music._

"_Well, the guy I love is not Jacob. He has crazy sex hair that I get an overwhelming urge to run my fingers through, a crooked smile that makes me see sparks fly, and the greenest eyes that I just get lost in. Usually I'm on my guard for the rest of the world, but with him, I know it's no good. Whenever Jacob and I fight, I just want to call him and say 'drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain, kiss me on the side walk, take away the pain...'" She paused for a minute to catch her breath. She got so caught up in her speech that she was fully flushed. "In fact, that's what I'm going to do now."_

_She reached into her bag and pulled out her phone. After a little fiddling she pressed it to her ear._

_I decided to play along when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket._

"_Hello?" I said into the receiver._

"_I'm captivated by you, baby, like a fireworks show."_

_I snapped my phone shut as I sat up. I grabbed her phone and threw it back in her bag. I then took her face gently in my hands, like she was a rare, irreplaceable jewel, and pulled her slowly towards me._

_When our lips met, it was like kissing an open flame. She kissed me back, and before long we were both gasping for air. Her hands twisted into my bronze hair while my hands pulled her closer. We molded together like one organism. _

_Our lips moved together perfectly and our hands roamed each other's bodies, our gasping breath mingled with each kiss._

_One of her hands stayed twisted into my hair, while the other lazily stroked down my stomach and finally stopped when it got to the hardened bulge in my pants. She unbuttoned my pants, and undid the zipper._

"_Are you sure?" I gasped._

"_I've__been waiting for this since I met you. I just__wasn't sure if you felt the same," she said, her breathing still ragged._

_Our lips met again, breaking apart only to remove our clothes. After seeing Bella in just her bra and panties –_lacy_bra and panties – blue would forever be the best__color__in the world._

"_You're so beautiful, Bella."_

_I ran my fingers through her hair, down her neck, down the valley of her perfect breasts, over her belly button, and along her__panty__line. She quivered underneath me, making sounds that made my rock-hard boner even harder. Her nails clawed at my back as I kissed the trail I made with my fingers._

_I kissed her inner thighs as I pulled her underwear down. She'd already shed her bra, and thrown it somewhere in the meadow._

"_Ed-ward," she gasped as my tongue danced around the area she needed me most._

_As I kissed my way back up her amazing body, I paused to admire each nipple with a bite and a lick. I kissed her deeply, tongues battling for dominance, as I placed myself at her entrance._

_I hesitated in case she wanted to change her mind._

"_It will always be you, Edward," she said, her voice full of confidence._

"_I love you," I whispered._

"_You are my life now," she stated simply._

_I pushed in and saw stars. She was so perfect in every way. I knew I__wouldn't last long._

_My fingers found her__clit,__which I pinched in time with my thrusts. After a couple of pinches and thrusts I could feel her walls clenching around me. I bit down on her nipple, pinched her__clit, and thrust at the same time. And that was her undoing._

_Her mouth formed a perfect 'O' shape, as her eyes rolled back. She shuddered as her walls milked my cock, and I came at the same time._

"5 minutes, Mr Cullen," Tanya called from the doorway.

"Thank you."

I checked my reflection once more as I prepared myself for my future.

After that moment in the meadow, Bella and I went back to mine, after a detour to Jacob's – Bella broke up with him to be with me. We spent that night in my bed, just enjoying the company.

"Show time, man," my brother, Emmett, said as he clapped me on the back.

I followed him through the doorway and stood where Tanya directed me to.

My mind was still in about 5 years ago; the 23 year old me smiled and shook his head at the 17 year old love struck fool.

Music blared out – it really was show time now. Renesmee walked forwards, followed by Alice and Rose.

My eyes weren't for them, though. They were not for my 5 year old daughter, or my sister, or my fiancé's best friend. They weren't for her father, either.

They were only for her. If I thought blue was a stunning color on her soft skin, I was wrong. White was better.

Her slow march finally came to a halt and she stood in front of me.

"Hi," she whispered, and her eyes sparkled as she looked into mine.

**"I'm captivated by you, Bella, like a firework show."**

* * *

><p>There's a little button underneath here, which like's to be pressed. I think it says 'review' on it... not quite sure. ;)<p>

This was my first time writing smut. Yay mee. :)


End file.
